Relationship Development
by FkYouHackers
Summary: Everyone at school knows Tatsuya & Miyuki are siblings but that her love for him transcends over into a Romantic kind,now Miyuki has had enough of waiting & thinks of a way to make him feel Romantic love for her & that is by making him see her as a grown woman not a girl. (Rated M for nudity)


**Disclaimer : I don't own Irregular At Magic Highschool it is owned by Tsutomu Satou**

* * *

Miyuki sat in class bored out her mind was daydreaming about Tatsuya letting her imagination run wild with a dreamy smile on her really beautiful full lips she sighed for what felt like the hundredth time frustrated at her lack of Romantic progress with him mostly because he could only feel familial love for her.

Miyuki : "Onii-Sama has all his feelings locked except his familial love for me which is desirable yet it isn't I want more than that I want him and I to become lovers two people of equal standing a couple to get married one day and have kids I am literally the perfect genetic mate for him for goodness sake!"

Miyuki felt like she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs freeze everything around her especially those pesky other girls who are legitimate rivals for her brother's affections leave only him unfrozen herself free to kiss him before all their eyes make him fall for her so that they could become Romantic life partners.

Miyuki : " I don't hate the girls he chooses to be friends with I can never get it over my heart to hate them but when it comes to Onii-Sama all bets are off."

She sat contemplating her options her plan had to be fool proof.

Miyuki : "I've got it I'll create a situation where he'll need to rescue and also comfort me! I know that this much is desperation."

Later

Tatsuya sat in his room thinking about the future he knew how Miyuki really felt for him he may be limited to familial feelings for her but he was not dumb his brain had felt a twitch every time Miyuki would get very touchy with him or he with her but since then he'd started to feel his heart stir very differently for Miyuki.

Tatsuya : "Miyuki loves me in a very different way and I've become highly aware of that and from what I'm suspecting I think her Romantic feelings for me have started to chip away at my emotional block and giving way to Romantic love for her and I know she was genetically altered to be my perfect mate."

Tatsuya rested his face in the palms of his hands this was one situation that he felt that he could not solve although he felt in some way or another that he

did not want to solve it his resolve was crumbling like an old wall and he could feel his physical and emotional attraction for Miyuki growing.

Tatsuya : "I've been so blind the whole time she's breathtakingly beautiful and ooh her soft voice."

After school the next day it was hot and unbearable with the sun's glare shining into everyone's faces,everyone saw heatwaves in front of them and because of this heat when Miyuki was walking over the road where Tatsuya could see her,making sure to seem too blinded to see a car coming fast

Tatsuya : Miyuki!(He runs and tackles her out of the way and they landed in a mud puddle).

The previous day was rainy and cold so the mud puddle hadn't had time to dry so even the harsh sun couldn't dry it up quicker thus Tatsuya and Miyuki ended up in a mud puddle and were sticky from the mud and Tatsuya was shivering because Miyuki's reaction to landing in mud was to flash freeze it.

Miyuki : "Didn't take this into consideration but Onii-Sama 's shivering gives me a great idea!"

Tatsuya : Miyuki you okay? You kinda s- seemed to f- freeze this mud from being startled.

Miyuki : Onii-Sama I'm okay that was just unexpected but I know you do care for me a great deal.

Tatsuya : "You have no idea" Yeah no one in my life is ever more important to me than you.

Miyuki : The same goes for me absolutely nobody is more important to me than you.

Tatsuya : Okay anyway let's get home and out of these dirty clothes and into a shower.

Tatsuya Miyuki walked home all the while on the way there Miyuki was hugging his arm which resulted in a lot of confused stares from other school learners who's homes were in the same direction as the Shiba siblings's home although others should have learnt by now how they acted.

Miyuki : "My plan has been coming together so I'm really excited!"

Tatsuya : "Man it's difficult trying to think straight at all when Miyuki is hugging my arm!"

They arrived at their home and went to get clean clothes that's when Miyuki grabbed Tatsuya and suggested quickly that they should take a bath together and that it was okay because both of them are the only ones worthy of seeing each other naked and that nobody else could lay such a claim.

Miyuki : No need to be shy around eachother,bathing will be quicker this way.

Tatsuya : I certainly understand what you mean so uhm let's bathe.

Miyuki pulled Tatsuya to the bathroom as they undressed on the way to the bath,from what you'd expect from them was one of those big ones in which you could walk,finished undressing on opposite sides they walk towards each other they admired each other then embraced Miyuki kissed Tatsuya.

Tatsuya : (His eyes grew wide but gave into his love for her and he kissed her back).

Miyuki : (She deepened the kiss and he instinctively accepted deepening the kiss.

They pulled back.

Miyuki : On- Tatsuya I love you in a way that transcends what you know

Tatsuya : I love you too Miyuki in the exact same way and we'll be each other's forever.

They held each other closely.

**The end**


End file.
